


Nobody, Not Even the Rain (has such small hands)

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 1 und 2 [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: 2x22, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Kurt und Blaine lauschen einem Sommersturm auf der sicheren Veranda vor Kurts Haus; Küsse und Gespräche. "Mein Vater hat mich früher bei Gewittern immer mit nach draußen genommen."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [nobody, not even the rain (has such small hands)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257276) by [robotsfighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsfighting/pseuds/robotsfighting). 



> Der Titel stammt aus dem Gedicht ['Somewhere I have Never Travelled'](https://genius.com/E-e-cummings-somewhere-i-have-never-travelledgladly-beyond-annotated) von E.E. Cummings

 

 

 

Irgendetwas am Regen gibt Kurt das Gefühl, wieder ein kleiner Junge zu sein. Vor allem der schwere Starkregen, den man auf dem Dach prasseln hören kann wie Trommelwirbel und der den Asphalt auf der Straße aussehen lässt, als würde er kochen. Er erinnert sich an einen blauen Regenmantel und Flaschendeckel, die, kleinen Booten gleich, auf den plötzlich entstandenen Stromschnellen zwischen Gehweg und Straße entlang tänzeln, und er erinnert sich an das aufgeregte Kribbeln im Bauch, wenn der Donner über seinem Kopf krachte und grollte – diese Art von potentieller-aber-eher-unwahrscheinlicher Gefahr, die er auch heute noch liebt.

 Es ist genau diese Art Regen. Der 'es-ist-keiner-zuhause-Regen', der von den Blumenampeln herabtropft, die an der Vorderseite des Verandadachs hängen, und sich in kleinen Pfützen sammelt. Zu weit entfernt, um sich Gedanken übers Nasswerden zu machen, während Kurt, mit dem Rücken an der Wand, im Schneidersitz auf der Veranda sitzt. Es war eine gute Idee; der Sturm, die Veranda, am helllichten Tag mitten im Sommer, während Finn irgendwo unterwegs und das Haus ruhig und verlassen ist. Blaine schläft, an Kurts Schulter gelehnt und Kurt kann die tiefe Erschöpfung nachvollziehen, die eine ganze Woche voller Show-Auftritte nach sich zieht, weshalb er es ihm auch nicht übel nimmt. (Vielleicht genießt er es sogar ein bisschen; Blaines Körper lehnt warm und schwer an ihm, Blaines Gesicht an Kurts Brust geschmiegt und seine frisch geduschten Haare kitzeln Kurts Hals bei jedem Atemzug und er riecht nach Kurts Shampoo, nach Anderson und nach Sommer.)

 Durch die weißen Bretter der Holzbrüstung hindurch kann Kurt auf die Straße sehen. Drei Miniflüsse fließen dort, vereinigen sich und trennen sich wieder, die schlappen Grashalme wirken wieder prall und grün und falls es nie wieder aufhören sollte zu regnen, dann wäre das irgendwie auch okay. Regen bedeutet eine Art Ruhe, die sich normalerweise nicht einstellt, eine Ruhe, die man nicht bewusst erzeugen kann. Sie lässt ihn leichter atmen, sich der Dinge um ihn herum bewusster werden. Die Berührung von Blaines Hand, locker in seiner. Das verregnete Tageslicht, das bläuliche Schatten auf die Veranda wirft. Der Geruch von nasser Erde und nassem Gras – möglicherweise Blitze. Wenn er die Augen schließt, hört er über sich den Regen aufs Dach trommeln und unter sich Blaines Atem, der warm über seinen Hals streicht.

 Donner grollt in der Ferne, wird lauter und Blaine regt sich neben ihm.

 "Schlaf", murmelt Kurt automatisch.

 Blaine gähnt an Kurts Schulter. "Ich bin gekommen, um dich zu sehen", sagt er, schmiegt sich fester an ihn und reibt die Nase an Kurts Hemd, als wolle er sich darin vergraben.

 Kurt zieht einen Mundwinkel nach oben. "Ich fühl' mich hier wohl", sagt er leichthin. "Schnarch ruhig weiter, solange du magst."

 "Mmmmh, nicht schnarchen." Blaines Mund ist leicht geöffnet und Kurt spürt den feucht-warmen Atem auf seiner Haut. Ihn überläuft ein Schauder und Blaine bemerkt es auch, denn er schmiegt sich noch näher heran, zieht seine Hand aus Kurts Griff und legt sie auf seinen Schenkel.

 "Schlaf", sagt Kurt noch einmal und er zieht das 'a' extralang, weshalb es nicht ganz ernst gemeint klingt.

 An der Bewegung seiner Lippen über Kurts Schlüsselbein merkt Kurt, wie Blaine lächelt aber er weiß, dass seine Augen noch geschlossen sind. "Das ist viel besser", murmelt Blaine und tupft trockene Küsse seitlich an Kurts Hals entlang, während seine Hand über den Stoff von Kurts Jeans auf die Innenseite seines Oberschenkels wandert und Kurts Atem sich ein wenig beschleunigt, als er lacht.

 Er legt Blaine eine Hand in den Nacken, küsst ihn und streicht mit dem Daumen über seinen Kieferwinkel, während er ihm den anderen Arm um die Schulter legt. "Die Nachbarn", sagt er. "Wir sind immerhin noch draußen."

 "Wahnsinn. Wir sollten Eintritt verlangen." Blaine grinst, aber nimmt die Hand weg und dennoch stockt Kurt kurz der Atem. "Möchtest du reingehen?"

 Kurt überlegt. Der Regen pladdert schwer aufs Haus, die Straße und das Gras und die Blätter der Topfpflanzen tropfen immer noch auf die Veranda. Das blaue Licht wirft Schatten auf Blaines Gesicht. "Hast du was dagegen, wenn wir noch nicht reingehen?"

 Blaine schüttelt den Kopf und lehnt sich ihm für einen weiteren Kuss entgegen, und dass er ihn so fraglos versteht, ist eine der vielen Gründe, warum Kurt ihn so liebt. Kurt beendet den Kuss und zieht Blaine näher an sich heran, bringt ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht, bis er schließlich lachend mit dem Kopf in Kurts Schoß landet und sich zurechtrückt, um es sich bequemer zu machen.

 Blaine hebt die Hand und lässt seine Finger über Kurts rechte Wange gleiten. Sein Blick ist ruhig, freundlich und glücklich. "Hallo du", sagt er.

 Kurt atmet lächelnd aus. "Hey." Er beugt sich hinunter und lässt die Lippen an Blaines Kiefer entlang wandern, drückt einen Kuss auf seinen Mundwinkel, seine Nasenspitze, seine Schläfe und seine Augenbraue.

 "Ich stelle fest, ich liege auf deinem Schoß", murmelt Blaine und hält Kurt mit einer Hand am Hemd fest, damit er vornüber gebeugt bleibt, "und das vor den Augen deiner ältlichen Nachbarin mit den vielen Katzen."

 "Ich wollte dich nur näher bei mir haben", flüstert Kurt an Blaines Schläfe. Dann lächelt er: "Und keiner meiner Nachbarn ist ein ältlicher Katzenbesitzer."

 "Irgendwo gibt es immer welche." Blaine drückt eine Hand fest an Kurts Brust und Kurt schließt die Augen, legt den Kopf an Blaines Stirn und konzentriert sich für ein paar Augenblicke auf die Berührung von Blaines warmer Handfläche über dem Stoff seines Hemdes.

 "Mein Vater hat mich früher bei Gewittern immer mit nach draußen genommen", sagt Kurt und richtet sich auf. Er fährt einmal mit den Fingern durch Blaines Haar, dann noch einmal. "Wir hatten eine Hollywoodschaukel auf der Veranda unseres alten Hauses und dort setzten wir uns hin und lauschten." Dort hatte Kurt gelernt, wie man die Entfernung eines Gewitters aus dem Abstand von Blitz und Donner berechnet, dort hatte er gelernt, Gefallen zu finden an lauten, hellen Dingen. Dort hatte er erstmals diese Ruhe verspürt, eng an seinen Vater geschmiegt, sanft hin und her schaukelnd, schläfrig eingelullt von seiner Wärme und dem sanften Wiegen der Schaukel.

 Blaine lacht auf. "Du warst als Kind mutiger als ich. Ich hatte panische Angst vor Donner."

 Kurt grinst und zieht eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wirklich?"

 Blaine nickt und blickt zu ihm hoch. "Beim ersten Anzeichen eines Gewitters habe ich mich in dem großen Kleiderschrank meiner Mutter versteckt, hinter ihren Kleidern." Sein Blick wird ganz weich und er sieht zur Seite, über die Veranda-Brüstung hinweg, wo die große Eiche mit nassen, wogenden Zweigen im Vorgarten steht. "Er hat mich an Narnia erinnert und an die Trilogie von 'Der Goldene Kompass', glaub ich. Und er roch nach ihrem Parfum."

 Kurt betrachtet das Profil von Blaines Gesicht. In dem gedämpften Licht werfen seine Wimpern lange bläuliche Schatten auf seine Wangen. Sein Blick wirkt ein bisschen verloren. Er redet nicht oft von seinen Eltern.

 "Tut mir leid", murmelt Blaine. "Ich sollte nicht —." Er bricht ab und räuspert sich.

 Kurt schüttelt den Kopf . Er beugt sich vor und drückt einen hauchzarten Kuss auf Blaines Lippen. "Es ist gut", sagt er. "Ich — ich verstehe es. Diesen Teil."

 Blaine schaut ihn an und eine schmerzliche Erkenntnis erscheint auf seinem Gesicht. Er zuckt zusammen, hebt zögernd einen Arm und lässt ihn wieder zurück auf seine Brust sinken. "Es tut mir leid. Ich habe ehrlich nicht daran gedacht, dass du – – "

 "Ich habe gesagt, es ist gut", sagt Kurt und lächelt kaum merklich. "Ehrlich."

 Er weiß nicht mehr, wann er Blaine von der Frisierkommode seiner Mutter erzählt hat. Wahrscheinlich an einem dieser besonderen Abende, damals als er ganz neu an der Dalton und alles noch so himmlisch und irreal gewesen war und sie sich leise in seinem Wohnheimzimmer über wirklich alles unterhalten hatten, oder während der Hausaufgaben oder dem Abendessen, oder wenn sie schweigend zusammen auf seinem Bett gesessen und die länger werdenden Schatten durchs Fenster beobachtet hatten. Er muss es ihm erzählt haben, denn er erinnert sich daran, dass Blaine den Frisiertisch in Kurts Zimmer ganz kurz mit den Fingerspitzen berührt hatte – mit diesem nachdenklichen, ehrfürchtigen Blick – als er ihn einmal am Wochenende besucht hatte. Kurt hatte ihn schweigend beobachtet und sich dabei noch ein bisschen mehr in ihn verliebt.

 "Du musst irgendwann mal mitkommen, wenn ich sie besuche", sagt er und ergreift die Hand auf Blaines Brust. "Es ist schön dort. Hübsch."

 Blaine schaut zu ihm auf und streichelt mit dem Daumen über Kurts Handrücken. "Ich wusste nicht, dass du das machst. Sie besuchen."

 Kurt zuckt mit den Schultern. "Manchmal. Ein paar Mal im Jahr. Ich hab es öfter gemacht, als ich noch jünger war und alles — " Er hält inne und schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. "Als alles noch nicht so gut war wie jetzt."

 Blaine drückte seine Hand und sieht ihn an, mit einer Mischung aus Wärme und Ernsthaftigkeit, die einfach nur so typisch _Blaine_ ist. "Ich würde gern mit dir hingehen", sagt er. "Wann immer du willst. Ich werde da sein."

 Kurts Lächeln verstärkt sich. Er beugt sich vor, um Blaine erneut zu küssen. Blaine lässt seine freie Hand an Kurts Hals entlang nach oben in das Haar an seinem Hinterkopf gleiten und vergräbt die Finger darin und Kurt summt in den Kuss, bevor er sich von Blaine löst. Er bleibt grinsend ganz nah über ihm. "Ich glaube, jetzt bin ich bereit, rein zu gehen."

 Blaine grinst, als Kurt ihm hilft, sich aufzurichten. "Bist du sicher?", fragt er und sieht zu, wie Kurt aufsteht. "Ich hatte es hier gerade sehr gemütlich."

 Kurt hält ihm die Hand hin und zieht Blaine auf die Füße. "Das glaube ich gern", sagt er. Er öffnet die quietschende Verandatür. "Es gibt einiges, was ich tun kann, um es dir noch gemütlicher zu machen."

 Blaine lacht und deutet zur Tür. "Geh voraus."

 Kurt grinst, zieht Blaine hinter sich her ins Haus und lässt die Tür hinter ihnen zufallen. In der Ferne grollt erneut der Donner, begleitet von weit entferntem Wetterleuchten. Die Rinnsale auf der Straße mit all den Erinnerungen an Flaschendeckel-Boote fließen in den Gulli, von dort zum Fluß und dann immer weiter, bis aufs Meer hinaus.

 

**~***~**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ich würde mich sehr über Kudos und einen Kommentar freuen, wenn euch meine Übersetzung gefallen hat. <3<3


End file.
